Hermione's Recovery
by GrangerGirl14
Summary: "How did you get into my vault!" she asked again loudly in Hermione's ear. "I didn't I swear" Hermione sobbed trying to move herself away from the mad woman standing in front of her. - this is about Hermione's recovery after Bellatrix Lestrange tortures her in Malfoy manor.


Hermione let out a bloodcurdling scream as she writhed on the floor. Bellatrix laughed manically stopping the curse momentarily to speak.  
"How did you get into my vault?!" she asked again loudly in Hermione's ear.  
"I didn't I swear" Hermione sobbed trying to move herself away from the mad woman standing in front of her, using her feet to push herself backwards. Bellatrix scowled and pointed her wand at her again.  
"Filthy lying mudblood! CRUCIO!" Hermione screamed again as the pain flared through her body. It felt like acid was searing through her veins and she was being torn to shreds. It didn't stop for a solid minute as shocks ripped up her spine causing her to spasm on the floor where she lay. She could hear the distant shouts of her name from Ron and harry but could not process what it meant as she was distracted by what seemed like never ending torture. The pain stopped and she curled in on herself twitching slightly as the curse affected her nerves.  
"Please, please I don't know" she choked out as tears streamed down her face.  
"Fine. If that's how you're going to be." She pulled out a knife leaning over and yanking Hermione's sleeve up, pinning her arm to the ground. She started carving letters into it laughing to herself as she did it. Hermione screamed again as the pain spread through her arm. Bellatrix pulled back satisfied with her work. Turning her head to the side as the edges of her vision started to blur Hermione saw the word mudblood carved cruelly into her skin just before she blacked out.

* * *

The next time she woke she was being dragged to her feet by her hair. She looked around wearily to see Ron and Harry fighting.  
"STOP! Drop the wands, drop them!" she heard someone boom behind her as she felt cold steel digging into her neck. She couldn't really see what was happening as her eyes were still blurry, but she heard the clinking sound of wands dropping to the floor. The person behind her, she realised it was Bellatrix, laughed evilly. Her laughing stopped as she became hesitant, looking up. Everyone seemed to pause as they heard a squeaking noise coming from above them before the chandelier fell from the ceiling. She shoved Hermione away from her as it fell desperately trying to get away. Hermione fell forwards feeling a thin trail of blood trickle down her neck as the knife slid over her skin, being taken away. The chandelier landed on top of her with a sickening thud, sending shards of glass and metal shattering in all direction. She felt the glass dig into her back and she let out a yelp of pain. Blood started flowing from the wounds, gushing out onto the floor staining it red. She could hear noise in the background but it was all muffled. Like she was underwater and she was straining desperately for her ears to hear. She felt someone tug at her arms pulling her out; she looked up and saw a blur of red hair. _Ron. _She thought happily, until she felt the sharp metal digging into her back again. She groaned in pain. He finally managed to pull her out and across the floor to harry and the others. The edges of her vision blurred again as everything faded out to grey.

* * *

_Her body writhed on the floor as she cried out in pain. She thrashed around begging for the pain to stop. She heard cackling laughter over her and tears streamed down her face as she recognized the voice. It was hers. That horrible woman that had caused her so much pain.  
_She woke up to someone shaking her and she shied away from the touch searching for the other person in the room.  
" 'ermione, 'ermione it is okay you are safe 'ere. It was just a bad dream."  
She looked to the side to see Fleur sat by her bed touching her arm comfortingly, a sincere look on her face. Her breathing slowed back down as she lay her head back on the pillow. She was in a bed but she didn't know where she was. Her body hurt everywhere and she was tense, her nerves feeling like they were still in pain.  
"Where am I?" she asked hoarsely looking back at Fleur. As she did the muscles in her neck flared into pain and she winced.  
"Be careful 'ermione. You are still in a lot of pain. You are at mine and bill's cottage." Fleur explained. She reached into her bag and pulled out a potion bottle, she opened it showing it to Hermione.  
"This will help with the pain." She put the bottle to Hermione's lips. She drank it before pulling a face.  
"eww, but thank you ." She could already feel the effects of the potion sinking in. Fleur laughed lightly and nodded putting the bottle away. She then looked sadly down at hermiones bandaged arm letting out a sigh.  
" 'ermione, I could 'eal many of your wounds but… I could not remove the word from your arm. I 'ave 'ealed it but a scar will remain. The knife she used was poisoned therefore keeping the wound from ever fully 'ealing. I am sorry 'ermione." She told her sullenly. Hermione looked down at her arm, it was bandaged but she could feel where the scar was.  
"It's okay Fleur you tried your best, thank you for healing my other wounds. But why do my nerves still hurt and everything?"  
"That is because she used the curse so much it may have permanently damaged your nerves, when you are put under stress the feeling may come back or if you are hurt again. The most you can do to help that is keep taking your potions and keep calm." Hermione nodded thoughtfully thanking her again. Just then Ron burst through the door along with harry.  
"Hermione! You're awake!" Ron ran over and tried to embrace her in a hug. She whimpered fearfully moving to the side slightly. She knew it was Ron but the memories were still fresh in her mind and the bolshiness of Ron's attitude was scaring her. He didn't seem to see her visibly flinch and hugged her anyway. Her breathing picked up as he was rambling about how he was so worried about her, never releasing her from the hug. She looked at Fleur desperately her eyes filling with tears as she started going into a panic attack. Fleur understood immediately what was going and moved forward to help.  
"Ron let go of 'er… Ron now!" Fleur told him pulling him away from her. Hermione sat up looking down trying to came herself down. Pain hit her back but only a bit cause she'd only recently taken the potion.  
"What the hell Fleur I was just giving her a hug." Ron looked at her outraged.  
"Calm down Ron. She is just not ready for physical contact yet, okay?" he nodded looking down mumbling an apology. Fleur shooed them both out of the room. Hermione was struggling to breathe ringing her hands together trying to calm herself down as tears started going down her face. She felt someone touch her shoulder and looked u with a gasp flinching away.  
" 'Ermione. It is okay. They are gone now calm down." She nodded looking down again trying to calm here breathing. Fleur picked up another potions bottle looking at her pityingly.  
" 'Ere 'ermione, it is a calming draught, it will 'elp" she explained giving Hermione the draught before putting the bottle back. Hermione sighed laying back down again.  
"Thank you Fleur. Oh merlin I'm so pathetic."  
"you're welcome and no you're not 'ermione. It is only to be expected after what you went through." She explained delicately stroking Hermione's hair in a motherly way.  
"Now get some rest, you need to sleep" Hermione smiled happily and nodded closing her eyes.  
"Thank you Fleur" she murmured again sleepily, before falling into a well needed sleep.

* * *

_heya guys hoped you like my first chapter of my first fanfic on this acount please leave a review :D_


End file.
